Whisper
by KaydenceRei
Summary: For a moment it felt to her like everything was over. That she'd lost everything with the last breath before it all went wrong. But maybe she hadn't. Maybe this was just the beginning. And maybe.. if she died here today, she would live again. OneShot. EO?


**Disclaimer**: It's true I don't own them.. maybe.

**Author's Note**: Look who just wrote you guys a new story?? That's right. Random little old me. Yeah.. it's been a while, I know. I had a lot of real life problems to work through, which I'm still attempting to do. But I got an urge, and so you got a story. Here you go.

**Artist**: Evanescence

**Whisper**:

For a moment it felt to her like everything was over. That she'd lost everything with the last breath before it all went wrong. But maybe she hadn't. Maybe this was just the beginning. And maybe.. if she died here today, she would live again.

But what if she didn't get that chance? Or what if she did survive? So many questions running through her mind, too many to be answered, too much pain to understand the severity. Did she really deserve this? One wrong turn.. one wrong decision.. one shot of a gun before she even knew someone was right there in front of her?

'What if?'

What if she could will the pain away.. will the memories into hiding. Maybe she could survive. Maybe she could keep herself alive long enough for him to find her. But there was so much pain. So much.. so much darkness. If she was stuck within her own thoughts for much longer, she wasn't sure she could survive.

She was falling..

She was falling so much faster. So much harder.

The lights had gone out. She'd lost him in the darkness. Where was he? She had been feeling around, feeling her way against the wall, hoping to find something, anything. Instead, she heard. Heard the sound of the gun. Heard the bang.

And she was falling..

_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

How much longer did she have to wait for him? How long did it take to save somebody from this cold and dreary place?

She was so alone. So cold.. and even though she kept her eyes wide open, the darkness was fading in. She was so scared.. for once in her life, she was in total fear. But no.. she couldn't give into the pain. She couldn't give in to the reality that she wouldn't live much longer. Giving up.. it wasn't an option, had never been.

What did you do while you were standing between the balance of life and death.. waiting for someone that you weren't even sure was still there.. or alive.. what was she suppose to do?

Where was he? She couldn't take this for much longer. She was going to lose this fight without him. She needed him, always did.

Was she crying? Was she hurt very badly? She had no idea. She only felt numb now, as she let everything else subside. Maybe if she pretended none of it was there, she wouldn't have anything left to worry about.

No.. that didn't work. She couldn't turn away from this. She couldn't just give up.

Who was 'he' anyway? She was feeling so lost that she didn't know who it was she was waiting for at this point. The numbness.. the screaming.. who was screaming? Was it her? No.. not her. But it was a name.. a name.. they were screaming his name.

'Elliot.. Elliot.. Elliot!'

Was that his name?

_Don't turn away  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep never die _

She opened her eyes.. only brightness. She only saw white. Where was Elliot? Yeah.. Elliot. That was definitely the guy she was waiting for. She was getting scared..

Would he come? Would he leave her behind? What if he didn't know what happened.. what if he couldn't get to her? Or worse.. what if he was hurt to? She was frozen where she was.. unable to move or help herself. And he may have been in the same position.. feeling the same pain and loss and confusion that she was feeling.

Why did she need his Elliot so much? The numbness was fading.. she could feel the pain again. And as the tears filled her eyes, blinding her even further, she knew. She needed him, because she loved this man she could barely remember right now.

How much longer.. how much longer until it was over? Until she was okay? Or even until death would take her? At this point.. she felt open to any of the ideas. The pain was too much.. why did the numbness go away?

It was getting to be more than she could handle.

The intense pain.. it came like a sharp pull. And she closed her eyes.

_I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know that there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away _

'Don't.. open them.. your eyes..'

She opened her eyes. Someone was talking to her.. who was talking to her. She was trying.. trying so hard to be strong. How could she though? She had no idea what was going on.. she was still so lost. And the pain was still there. Fading slightly but never going away.

'It's okay.. I'm here..'

Who? Who was there? What was happening to her?

She couldn't give into this pain. Couldn't turn away from the voice. Was it him? Was it Elliot? She hoped so.. God how she hoped it was him. She needed him. Want it to be him more then anything in the world. It just had to be him..

"Elliot.."

She couldn't fall asleep. Sleeping at this point.. was like dying.. and to die? It wasn't an option. Elliot was by her side. She wouldn't die. Not now. He was her strength. She couldn't hear him now. Why wasn't he saying anything to her? She needed him to say something.

She closed her eyes again. So tired.. but she knew better then to go to sleep. So she opened her eyes again. And this time.. she could see. Not very well.. but she could see a little bit. Everything was blurry. Who was standing over her? Was it the man who did this to her? Or was it Elliot? She didn't know..

God she hoped it was Elliot.. it must be him. If it wasn't Elliot, she wouldn't be able to do anything to protect herself from the guy. She could barely see anything. What was he doing? He was coming closer.. that's what. But.. no.. that wasn't Elliot.

_Don't turn away  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep never die_

She made an attempt, an attempt to try and move away. But she was lucky she could move at all right now. And she was defenseless when the man grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and lifted her right up into the air in front of him.

Olivia did what she could to try and pull away, but only managed to make herself feel more pain. But then she felt his breath on her ear, and found herself to be holding her own breath. Was she going to die now?

"I should just kill you.. but I'm not really sure," he whispered in her ear. "You may be too pretty to kill. But I suppose.. I really have no choice."

She just closed her eyes. It hurt. So much pain now.. What was she suppose to do? It hurt too much to move.. but he was still holding her up. And that was hurting her as well, and he knew that.

"Too bad.." he said.

The next thing she felt was the ground again. And even more pain. He'd thrown her back down onto her back on the floor. And now she felt him right over her, and the barrel of the gun against her forehead. And she opened her eyes. Not because she didn't want to die. But so she could face it. If she was going to die here today.. she was going to look her killer straight in the eye.

And she saw it. His smile as she looked at him. And she felt it. The kiss on her forehead.

"Olivia!"

She saw it. And she took the opportunity.

BANG.

All Elliot could do for a moment was stare. And then run as he pulled the man off his partner and threw him aside. He looked down and saw Olivia staring back up at him. With a gun in her hand. She'd shot the guy, not the other way around.

Olivia dropped the gun back down. And she closed her eyes. She was so tired now..

'Don't.. open them.. your eyes..'

It was so familiar.. but she was just so tired. And it was so much pain. She didn't feel like opening her eyes right now. But she did it anyways. And Elliot was there. Cradling her. Faintly, she heard him calling for a bus. But she couldn't be sure.

"It's okay.. I'm here.." Elliot said, holding onto his partner. He'd never seen her like this. What was he supposed to do for her? He couldn't do anything to help her except to put pressure on the wound. Christ.. this had gone to hell. He'd called for the bus. He just hoped they got here soon.

"Elliot.. I'm sorry.."

Elliot held onto her. "Sorry for what Liv..?"

She frowned. "I screwed up.."

"No.." Elliot said, moving some hair out of her eyes. "You didn't screw up Liv.. you're alive. And you're going to stay that way, just stay awake with me and you won't have screwed up.. I promise."

She took a deep breath, flinching at the pain it caused. Then nodded. What else could she do but agree to what he said?

"I guess I'll go with that.. but only because you could whoop my ass in a fight right now.. but I'm telling you this now," she told him, smiling at the look of amusement on his face. "The minute I get cleared you're gonna have a fight with me over whether or not I screwed up.."

Elliot laughed at what she said.. "Deal, Liv.. deal.."

_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end_

_**&&&&&&&&&&&**_

**I liked the idea of this. It's angsty.. I know. But it's my style. It took a while before I could even finish this small amount for a one-shot.. so I'm sorry to all my chapter story fans.. there's definitely no chance of getting a multi-chapter story out of me until I get more free time. I work 12-14 hours a day, usually 6 sometimes 7 days a week.. I wish I could write more.**

**-Kay**


End file.
